reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown Mode
is the multiplayer mode for Red Dead Revolver. Description Red Dead Revolver has a single-console multiplayer mode in which two to four human or AI players can battle on a variety of maps (or "stages") with a choice of a few dozen playable characters. Both the maps and playable characters are unlocked by purchasing items or completing challenges as detailed in the tables below. The player's statistics for Showdown Mode are tracked in the "Frontier Battles" section of Sheriff Bartlett's Journal. Players must tie their profile to the chosen character in the options menu of the character selection screen in order for the statistics to be tracked. Game Modes Three game modes can be selected from the Options menu on the map selection screen: *'Bounty Hunter' - game is won by the first player to reach the bounty limit. Options to set bounty limit and power-up type. *'Sundown' - game runs for a set amount of time. Options to set fight time and power-up type. *'High Noon' - dueling. Option to set number of wins. There are three choices for power-ups in Bounty Hunter and Sundown mode. Power-ups can be turned off or set to either "Stud" or "Hold 'em". These correspond to two variants of poker. When players are killed, playing cards are dropped and can be picked up to add to the hand. In Stud mode, cards are added to the player's own hands and when a player gets five cards a special power is unlocked based on the player's hand. In Hold 'em mode, each player starts with two cards of their own and all other collected cards are added to the community hand shared by all players. As soon as three cards are in the community hand, the player that forms the best hand from those cards and their own wins the hand and the special power. In the High Noon dueling mode, if more than two players are selected the left analog stick is used to switch opponents during a duel. Dueling continues until only one player is left. Power-ups There are four classes of cards. Red cards give weapon power-ups and fully restore health, yellow cards restore deadeye, green cards fully restore health and give some ammo to the current weapon, blue cards award new weapons and restore health a little. Weapon power-ups include: *Ice damage (freezes enemies in place temporarily) *Fire damage *Snake oil damage *Knock down (players tumble as if hit by a cannon) *Faster bullets Special effects from completing a hand include: *Everyone is drunk - the player's controls are reversed for a short time and vision is blurred. Playable Characters Characters for use in can be unlocked by completing missions or by purchasing certain items, as noted in the table below. They can also be unlocked by playing and choosing the player's profile on the character selections screen options menu. Eight characters are available from the start (no need to unlock), as noted in the table. Each character has a special ability. Maps Thirteen maps (also referred to as "stages") are available to play on. All but one of these are based on locations from within the story mode. As with playable characters, each location is unlocked by completing challenges or purchasing items. The locations are listed in the order they appear within the map selection menu. Related Content Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Image Enhancement Category:Multiplayer